Generally, an image forming apparatus such as a laser printer which employs a belt for feeding sheets or performing an intermediate transfer has been well known. The aforementioned image forming apparatus is generally provided with a belt cleaning unit equipped with a roller and a brush to remove foreign matters adhered onto the belt, for example, toner or paper dust.